Scourge of the Desert
Scourge of the Desert is Princess Jasmine's evil persona, which forms when Abis Mal uses the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness to convince her that he is her father. She first appeared in an episode of the Aladdin entitled "Forget me Lots", which aired on September 28, 1994. Personality and Appearance Scourge, like Jasmine, is a fit, curvy young woman with an hour glass figure, long luscious black hair and dark brown eyes. Since Scourge is ultimately Jasmine's darker alter ego, everything about her is meant to look darker. Her hair is held up by a dark blue band, and she sports a black tube tope with purple trip, as well as matching pants with two purple belts and shoes. Her jewelry is also darker, with pointier silver earrings, a violet ruby necklace, and silver bracelets. Like Jasmine, Scourge is also rebellious. She rebels against the Sultan, and later her own "father". She is wicked, cunning, and able to defend for herself. Using a bull whip and sword she fends off any enemies she deems weak. She is pure evil, as well as ruthless and fearless. Scourge is also commanding, as well as a bold leader, able to take Abis Mal to victory before eventually betraying him and commanding his own thugs. Abilities Scourge is able to do a variety of acrobatic feats, such as jump off a magic carpet high up in the air and make her way down the sides of buildings withouth harming herself. As well as that she can use anything around her as a weapon. Her weapon of choice is usually a long, slender, black bullwhip which she uses to disarm enemies, tie things up, and trip others. She is also known to use a sword during battle, when she is brutal and relentless. Appearance Scourge makes her first (and only appearance) on the Aladdin television series. Aladdin, trying to remember what special event he forgot, unknowingly gives Princess Jasmine the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness as a gift. Little do either he or Jasmine know that after just one sniff of the flower’s aroma, your mind is whipped clean and you are a victim to a spell induced amnesia. After taking two big whiffs from the flower, Jasmine is struck with this spell and runs away from Aladdin, not remembering that he is her husband. She locks herself up in her tower trying to remember who she was, not knowing that Abis Mal and his henchman Harud Hazi Bin try to take back the Blue Rose. Just then Aladdin arrives and takes Jasmine away, foiling their plan. Aladdin tries to get Jasmine to remember who he is, but she instead jumps off the magic carpet and escapes! Free from Aladdin he runs into Abis Mal and Harud Hazi Bin. Harud then ‘reminds’ Jasmine of who she "really" is: the daughter to Abis Mal. The reason for this is he claims no one, not even Aladdin would dare harm Jasmine. If she was on their side they couldn’t loose. He then continues to tell Jasmine of her false identity as the ‘blackest, most twisted heart in Agrubah’, the Scourge of the Dessert. Believing every word, Jasmine comes with the two men back to their hide out where she changes clothes, practices with a bullwhip, and plans to overthrow the Sultan at dawn! Doing exactly as she plans, Abus Mal, Harud Hazi Bin, Scoure, and Abu’s henchman break into the palace and overtake the palace guards. One of which tries to remind Jasmine of who she is, only to be stopped by Harud. Scourge then leads her men and her ‘father’ forward into the palace and takes down a confused Sultan as well as Razoul. Just as Abus’s men are tying the two up, Jasmine’s pet tiger Rajah shows up and affectionately glomps Scourge, mistaking her for his master Jasmine. The tiger then accidentally takes a whiff of the Blue Rose himself and comes under its spell. Seeing the tiger as a useful asset, Scourge renames the fearsome cat Beast and deems him her protector. With the Sultan and his bodyguard locked up, Abus is sure he won! That is, until Scourge betrays him and claims the thrown for herself. Claiming Abus is not her father, Scourge has him locked up as well and Harud becomes her loyal servant. Just as this happens. Genie poofs in and distracts Abus while Aladdin tries to save Jasmine. But Beast steps on Aladdin’s flying carept, sending him flying off of it. Harud commands Scourge’s henchman to send them all to the dungeon, but Scourge stops them claiming they are too annoying and should be executed immediately. Genie manages to keep the executioners at bay while Scourge and Aladdin duel and Abu, Iago, and the carpet distract the tiger. During their battle, Aladdin discovers Jasmine truly believes she is the Scourge of the Dessert and does not remember who she was or who her friends are. Aladdin then gains the upper hand and tries to shake Jasmine out of it, but Scourge gains the upper hand when Aladdin fails to kill her. She then tries to kill Aladdin herself, but he escapes along with Iago, Abu, the carpet, as well as Genie, who has discovered that Jasmine truly is under an evil spell. Figuring the only way to break the spell is to remember what he forgot, carpet reminds Aladdin that today is the Anniversary of their first date and Aladdin reminds Scourge just before Beast slaughters him. This then breaks the spell and the flower withers way, the Scourge with it. Gallery Category:Females Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princesses Category:Animated characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Murderers